kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Portugal
}| }/Lore}} Portugal, officially the Kingdom of Portugal '(Portuguese: ''Reino de Portugal) is a country located on the Iberian peninsula. Currently headed by Duarte II, king of Portugal and a member of the House of Braganza. Portugal is bordered to the north and east by the Kingdom of Spain; and to the south and west by the Atlantic Ocean. Through its colonial possessions, it also borders Mittelafrika, South Africa and National France in Africa; and the Allgemeine Ostasiatische Gesellschaft and the Netherlands in Asia. It is a nominal member of the Entente. History During the 19th century, Portugal was characterized by the internal struggles between republicans and supporters of a constitutional monarchy, which caused a deep rift in the country. In 1910 a coup of Portuguese republican officers against King Emanuel II abolished the rule of the Royal House of Bragança. Teófilo Fernandes Braga became the first president of the Republic; he proclaimed civil liberties and emancipated women in family law. An agricultural reform failed, however, because of the opposition of the aristocracy. The gravest inheritance of the republic was the desolate economy which was completely oriented towards trade with Great Britain. When the Weltkreig erupted, Portugal hoped to stay neutral, but the invasion of its colonies by Germany dashed these hopes. While on the front, Portuguese troops were ill-equipped and trained, and performed poorly on all theaters, and lost Mozambique to Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck in a shameful turn of events. While the colony was recovered and the peace with honour was signed, Portugal left the war in a much-weakened state, and the people grew weary of the massive political instability that plagued the home front, including assassinations and coups. Shortly after the end of the war, on 5 January 1922, the Monarchist counter-revolution long in the making was launched, and the Kingdom was restored. The new government experienced a good recovery, especially in terms of international prestige. Old currencies, flags, and titles restored, and most importantly a stable government, helped Portugal prosper until 1925 when the Revolution in Britain and its consequences crashed the economy in practical terms. While opportunity arose in the chaos that swept the Colonial Empire of Britain, little could Portugal do; German forces occupied many areas, and Portugal was forced to abandon Nyasaland after an ultimatum, known as the Second Ultimatum in Portugal. In 1926, the Intergalismo Lusitano movent swept the elections with its radical platform and immediately set itself on reforming the colonial administration of the Realm. The economy did recover in a meaningful manner after a few years, and the IL greatly capitalized on this, even when for many of its members, elections are unneeded and inefficient. Through the years since Mittelafrika gained the Pink Map zone, Germany did many offers to buy overseas lands from Portugal. However, Portugal stubbornly refused even the most exorbitant of the Kaiser's offers, for every inch of land is vital for Portuguese national pride. Politics Portuguese politics are no longer the chaotic affair that the Republic once was, and while the Integralists rule with a comfortable majority, two other movements, the Cruzada Nuno Alvares and the Royalist Action, also have a significant presence. Legal, non-syndicalist parties still silently campaign for the return of the Republic, such as National Republican Party and Democratic Left Republican Party. '''Head of State: SMF Duarte II de Braganza Head of Government: Francisco Rolão Preto Foreign Minister: Afonso Lopes Vieira Economy Minister: Alberto Monsaraz Minister of Interior: José Hipolito de Vaz Raposo Military Portugal's military performed poorly in the Weltkreig, and thus many steps are being taken to ensure reforms and better equipment. Most of its military gear is either imported from Canada or based on their designs Army The Portuguese Royal Army, as it stands, consists of 5 divisions spread across the globe. While reasonably well equipped and trained, Portugal will need more if it is to survive a protracted war against any aggressor. Navy The Royal Navy is small; budgetary issues prevented the naval expansion Portugal originally wanted. Its main duties are escorting cargo and personnel to the Overseas Provinces. Air Force The Portuguese Royal Airforce consists of a single squadron of Canadian-made Bombers, but further expansion is planned. Foreign Relations Very good relations with Canada, National France, Caribbean Federation, Australasia and the Dominion of India, since its still a nominal member of the Entente. Good relations with the Papal State, Two Sicilies, Spain and Brazil. Poor relations with Germany and its dependencies. Very Poor relations with the Commune of France, Italian Socialist Republic and the Union of Britain. Colonies and Dependencies Portugal's overseas provinces in Africa are Cape Verde, Guinea-Bissau, Angola, Mozambique and São Tome & Príncipe. Portuguese colonies in Asia are the State of India, Macau and East Timor. Category:Countries Category:European countries